


Look At Me

by unpheenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpheenix/pseuds/unpheenix
Summary: This is just porn, don't look at me like that
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 299





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn, don't look at me like that

Anakin hung his head, staring blankly at the toes of his boots as the shuttle descended to the landing platform of the Sith fortress on Mustafar. The dark side of the force was strong here, stronger than anywhere else Anakin had gone. He clenched his jaw, tightening his fists when he sensed him. _Him_. He felt the ship settle as the droids yanked him to his feet, marching him down the boarding ramp. He was assaulted at once by the smell of sulfur, the acrid air searing his lungs and causing him to choke. The droids pushed him to keep walking, their lifeless eyes glowing and unsympathetic. Anakin kept his eyes down as he walked, surrounded by the unnerving sound of the droids metal feet falling heavily on the ground. Soon, he was engulfed by tall black walls and strange statues, carvings in the wall indicating great wars long forgotten.

Anakin had thought he would be lead to the brig, or to a courtyard where a firing squad might end his tragic existence. Oh, but the universe would never be so kind. Instead, he was lead down a long hallway to a red door that opened as though it had been expecting them. Anakin's breathing became labored and he tried to turn away, tried to run, but the droids metal claws were on him and he was forcefully guided into the room and thrown to his knees. He didn't dare look up, his lips drawn in a tight line, his face red and his eyes threatening tears. He tried desperately to steady his breath, scrambling for purchase in the force, but it was slippery, oily and cold from the contamination of the dark side. Anakin found himself falling further down, down, down, into it's abyssal darkness. But he was not alone in that darkness.

He heard the soft click of leather boots on metal floors, the force hissing a warning that fell on deaf ears. The droids left him now, alone in the middle of the now empty throne room. Empty except for a singular man, dressed all in black, tall leather boots and tight sash around his waist. His hands were gloved, held tightly behind his back as he stopped inches from where Anakin had been discarded on the ground. The man tutted softly, and Anakin felt him slowly lower himself into a crouch.

"Look at me, darling."

Anakin breathed in deeply through his nose, slowly lifting his gaze to meet the molten eyes of the illusive Sith lord. He was older than Anakin, his skin pale, his eyes sharp. His coppery hair was lightly mussed, his beard neatly trimmed. He gave the young Jedi a practiced grinned, gently lifting his hand and carding through Anakin's hair almost reverently. Anakin closed his eyes and pushed into that hand, listening to the Sith lord laugh softly. 

"Oh, Anakin." He said and Anakin opened his eyes again, his face flushed and his eyes streaked with tears, "Why are you here?"

Anakin let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding; "Needed t' see you." He mumbled, dropping his eyes back down to the Sith lords shiny black boots.

"Anakin," he heard him say lowly, "Look at me." the words were laced with suggestion that Anakin couldn't refuse, found he didn't want to, "There you are, that isn't so hard was it?" The hand left Anakin's hair and rested gently on his cheek, thumbing the scar under his eye.

Anakin's eyes fluttered closed and he whimpered pathetically, leaning into the touch.

"You poor little thing." the Sith lord murmured, rising slowly to his feet, Anakin lifted his chin to meet his eyes, not daring to speak, not daring to disobey. The force screamed at him, it was dangerous here, he needed to go, but didn't want to. He liked the danger, liked the thrill of being out of control. He liked the way Obi-Wan Kenobi made him feel. 

"Stand up." 

Anakin shakily got to his feet, not letting his gaze wander, he stood at attention, his fists clenched tightly at his sides as Obi-Wan circled him slowly, placing a gentle and on his shoulder and drawing it across his back. Anakin choked a sob, the tears still rolling off his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was here, he couldn't believe that he'd allowed himself to be captured so willingly, just to see him again. It was all he wanted now. Because Obi-Wan made him feel special, made him feel worthy, made him feel loved in that twisted way that only he could understand. 

"Please." Anakin whispered, tilting his chin up and bearing his neck. 

"Please, what?"

Anakin shuddered, feeling Obi-Wan's hand leave his shoulder, his finger's gently wrapping around Anakin's throat, "Please, master, I need you- Need you so bad, I missed you so much-"

Obi-Wan silenced him with a kiss, pulling him roughly against his chest, taking what Anakin gave him, what was _his_. Anakin moaned desperately, letting Obi-Wan's tongue slip into his mouth, explore him in the most intimate way he thought imaginable. He needed this, wanted this, couldn't get enough of this. It just felt. So. Good. 

"Master-" Anakin choked out when Obi-Wan broke off the kiss, he yelped when the Sith dragged him up to the throne, ripped his clothes off unceremoniously and then Obi-Wan's teeth were on him, biting into soft flesh. It was felt so right to be claimed, to be used. He wanted more, stretching out pretty for him, listening as his _master_ laughed and got his fill, prepped him slowly but not enough, forcing himself inside to the accompaniment of Anakin's sobs. It hurt so bad, felt so good, he couldn't get enough of it. _More, more, **more**_. And then he was on his knees, a cock in his mouth, fucking his throat like a whore, and all Anakin could think about was how right it was. 

When Obi-Wan was done, he pulled Anakin up onto his lap, pressed kisses onto his flushed cheeks, licking up tears that fell from his vacant eyes. Anakin couldn't think, his brain was putty in his _masters_ hands. So vapid and perfect, just for him, only for him. He didn't know when he became this way and he didn't care, so long as Obi-Wan made him feel good, loved him in that wicked way that only they could understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
